The present invention relates to display packages. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to packages for displaying and holding light fixture such as lamps and accessories such as light bulbs.
Some jurisdictions have enacted laws to decrease or at least stabilize electrical energy consumption. Some of these laws require manufacturers to make energy efficient lamps or light fixtures. For example, under California law, manufactures, sellers, and importers of lamps or light fixtures may comply with current energy reduction statutes and regulations by including a compact fluorescent light (CFL) bulb in the product packaging, while still using a standard screw-based socket in the lamp. In light of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a packaging assembly capable of displaying and holding a light fixture and a light bulb.